


Wheelhouse

by fanyuch, recrudescence



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanyuch/pseuds/fanyuch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bond really, really isn't used to sleeping with people who don't tragically die soon afterward.<br/>龐德真的，真的不習慣跟春宵一夜過後沒有隨即慘死的人睡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheelhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wheelhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568042) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



> 原文在：http://archiveofourown.org/works/568042
> 
> 這篇是作者是recrudescence，而我只是翻譯成彆腳的中文。  
> 原文真的漂亮許多，中文總有些詞不達意，有耐心的話請直接看原文（不過請不要中英對照，我會哭泣的）。

　　007又消失得無影無蹤了。

　這其實沒什麼好緊張的。畢竟數據、報表、無數的高層人事檔案上頭記錄007完全消失在地圖上的次數可以說是多到讓人覺得丟臉。Q接任的時候自然不期望自己除了彆扭地交代「這邊是你的點心袋，裡頭滿是致命的小東西，然後這是使用指南，別弄壞了」之外，還能有更好的交流。但是龐德永遠比其他人要難搞。

　　Q窩在約旦一家特別為他們這種人安排的、堡壘強化改裝的旅館，準備要參加特種部隊研討會暨特展。他早就已經檢查過房間，以防任何一點可疑的東西，現在正開著電腦坐在床上，盡最大的力氣不用發牢騷的方式跟M報告007又自個兒蠻幹，在Q部門還來不及跟他聯繫相關事宜之前就消失了。

　　正當他抱怨到一半的時候，有個人影閃過陽台，把他嚇得都快要心臟病發。

　　Q停下了他對該升級保全的哀嘆，甚至沒聽到M在另一頭問他是否還在線。他不曉得自己怎麼做到的，不過在慌忙中，他還是不發出一點聲音地從床頭桌下掏出了布朗寧，緊緊握在手中，甚至沒有打翻肘邊的馬克杯。

　　當然，等到他都準備好了，入侵者也已經破壞了拉門的門鎖，走進來了。而實槍演練向來不是Q的強項。

　　「發生什麼事了，」M那語氣明白顯示他這已經不是詢問，而是命令他回報。

　　然後，門又緩緩合上，007大搖大擺地走進房間，體面而高雅得像貴婦一樣。Q有些諷刺地對他點點頭，放下槍口說，「007剛進門來，我們再連絡。」

　　他利用闔上筆電、拿下耳機的時間稍微整頓一下自己，而且保證沒有對007怒目瞪視，因為他橫眉豎眼的樣子向來都沒啥氣勢。不過他還是允許自己為了飽受欺壓而嘆了口氣，「正常應該要等別人幫忙開門的。」

　　「事態緊急，」龐德說，「我受傷了，所以現在沒辦法開我那把該死的槍。」他伸出右手，朝上的掌心中央有著新癒疤痕，像是一條極為醜陋的命運線，然後把那把華特放在早餐桌上的節慶導覽小冊旁。「當然我也不是沒有將就其他型號，但是這配合度的問題還是得解決。」

　　「看來我至少應該要感激你沒有再次把它搞丟，」Q一邊說著，一邊滑下床鋪。他只穿了件法蘭絨睡褲，不過龐德可沒有立場嫌棄。「你不是應該在拉馬薩嗎？」

　　龐德聳聳肩，Q的視線自動隨著他的肩膀，延著手臂的肌肉直下。他身上穿的那件黑色素面T恤至少小了一兩號，很可能是意圖使Q的體內的血液溫度上升好幾度。「任務爆掉了。」他說，用007的語言來解釋，可能指任務遇上了死胡同，也可能拉馬薩現在成了突尼西亞的東北岸延燒著的一塊大洞。

　　龐德的惡習就是喜歡自己劈出一條路，讓人無從追蹤起。雖然一般而言，Q是喜歡面對挑戰沒錯。

　　他正準備要質問龐德怎麼有辦法在如此強大的保全系統之下爬上十九樓的窗台，但轉念想想最好還是別費事了。「雖然這樣說你可能會很震驚，不過你其實有其他方式通知我你的小問題，有種東西叫電話你知道吧？」

　　龐德只賞給他一睨，就轉身往浴室走去。

　　Q尾隨在後，注意到他走路的樣子並不跛，也沒有顯出除了那新疤痕外還有其他傷口的模樣。

　　「或者電子郵件。狼煙也奏效的──」007脫下了那件緊身得不得了的黑色T恤，這絕對是他用來規避訓話的手段，但Q只猶豫了一會兒就繼續說道，「──甚至如果你特別有膽，就發個短短的臉書訊息也行。」

　　這話足以讓龐德停下手邊的動作。他轉開水龍頭，抬眼望著Q。而該死的，即使他臉上的紋路比地鐵路線還繁複，也絲毫無損於看上去就像是健身雜誌上帶著色情意味的封面這個事實。「你不是認真的吧。」

　　「我不得不對某些比我年輕的百萬富翁是有些佩服，」Q坦承，「而且臉書容易被入侵的程度人盡皆知。你知道有多少沒腦袋的重要人物架設了臉書帳號嗎？」

　　「是噢。」龐德正忙著偷一點兒肥皂，順便還偷了條擦手巾粗略抹了抹臉和脖子。這些動作都讓Q更加意識到自己赤裸的上身，以及缺乏完美腹肌這種事情。他以前從沒有為自己的外貌感到自卑，現在更絕對不會。是龐德要入侵他的旅館，那房間裡有什麼他最好忍耐些，自己將就了。

　　「你還有什麼非得要跟我交代的嗎？」龐德問。語調似乎有點愉悅。

　　「大概就是M會在簡報的時候狠狠刮你一頓吧，」Q指出事實，他直挺挺站在浴室門口，直到龐德不得不把毛巾歸位，側身走出來。但是老天啊，光只是這樣的擦肩而過，就足以讓Q光裸的腳趾在磁磚上蜷曲。

　　「那我就只好搞失蹤囉。」

　　他把那件黑色的T恤留在洗手槽旁，不過Q不覺得有必要把注意力放在上頭。「當然，你一定知道在這年代要搞失蹤有多難，但是隨心所欲重塑時代似乎已經是你迷人的嗜好之一。」

　　龐德沒有理會這話中有多少真實成份，只是開始脫下長褲。如果這是所有double-o都通曉的聲東擊西的手段，那可真是成功得令Q感到自己有多可悲。

　　「你難道不能等我回總部嗎？」Q不禁脫口詢問。他堅決不轉移視線。小組裡至少有一半的人都還誤以為他是個會結巴、嫩嫩的新手呢。

　　龐德的嘴角彎起，雖然不真是個微笑。「噢，別想我會錯過SOFEX。」

　　「這我倒是無法否認，」Q承認，看著龐德轉身把長褲披在沙發扶手。

　　看樣子無論Q高不高興，他都打算待在這裡了。

　　「請，請自便，」Q說，「門邊有客房服務的菜單。我要準備上床了。」　

　　龐德點頭，看著他，眼神炙熱如火焰。

　　好吧。

　　管他去死有什麼不可以。

　　「這是張大床。」Q說。

\--

　　清晨，龐德驟然清醒：迅速張開眼，手立刻朝用以替代華特的SIG Sauer伸去，神情冷漠。

　　「只有我而已。」Q說，埋首在早餐桌上的電腦前。

　　「是，我看見了。」語氣幾乎是可笑的，但想必是Q聽錯了。「你還在這裡。」

　　「我當然在，」Q耐著性子說，「那邊有咖啡機和好些種茶。」他補充。因為看來女王陛下手下的第一把交椅也需要好些時間才能完全清醒。但是Q想，像他這樣行過百來層地獄的人，帶著點小瑕疵也無妨的。

　　在龐德灌下足夠讓他重回人間的咖啡因之後，Q也差不多要準備沖個舒舒服服的澡，收一收東西去展覽會場了。

　　「葡萄牙文，」龐德說，在Q還來不及關電源收東西之前，就從他的背後靠了過來。「有意思。所以我假定你是在國外念書，或你的繼父有葡萄牙血統。」

 

　　即使龐德看不到，Q還是瞇細了眼。他從來沒提過他繼父，甚至沒有跟任何一個同事提到過他的家人。更別說是眼前這個並肩工作的風流間諜。「不，我是回報一個新譯好的軟體結果，而且完全不會講葡萄牙文。不過還是多謝你幫我編造了這麼個國際化的背景。」

　　他預期會聽到嗤笑或者輕笑傳來，卻悄然無聲。一隻長繭的大手捧著他的後頸，游移下他的胸口，彷彿水銀滑過的熱度從Q的皮膚底下逐漸爬升。

　　如果他闔上眼睛，就能喚回每一個細節，在眼簾後見到清晰的對比──肌肉如水泥樓板般厚實寬闊的胸膛，砲彈炸傷癒後的雪白疤痕，以及早已痊癒的醜陋粉紅色的深深槍傷。Q曾讓指尖沿著那細線般突起的皮膚而下，那兒，就在胯骨突出的上緣，然後再以脣齒重蹈覆轍。

　　「說實話你到底為什麼會在這裡？」那聲音廝磨著Q所有的、早已緊繃的神經末梢，緩慢親密一如真正的吻。「有可靠的證據顯示你完全不能忍受飛程。」

　　「憑藉配方合宜的藥物大雜燴，我也願意偶爾破例。何況我無法抗拒一場精彩的武械大展。」他的心跳漏了一拍，但他仍死守鍵盤，任憑那些粗礪的手指漫遊撫摸，時不時輕捏。耳後溫暖的呼息不禁令他起了雞皮疙瘩。

　　「我們都有自己的弱點，對吧？」龐德喃喃說道，張嘴吻上他的喉側。

無法言語的Q弓起背，點點頭。無論是哪種槍枝，他頭幾次開火的時候，總承受不住後座力。他隨即開始尋覓其他槍械，再後來，甚至自行設計屬於自己的槍枝。

　　這簡直像是該死的肥皂劇。拜007所賜，他這不速之客在海外耍了心機後就這樣大搖大擺與他共處這位在安曼的旅館房間。泰納曾經警告他這種事，對這個特務而言，沒有什麼超越常識的事情是不可能的，可惜Q完全當成耳邊風，一轉頭又埋首於被交付的那些卷宗。他沒料到自己會對這一切如此敏感，從龐德親吻他頸子的溫度，到摩擦著他大腿後方的椅子曲線。他只穿著內褲在椅子上不安扭動，因為昨晚的某個時刻，令他再不能穿回自己的法蘭絨睡褲，只得換下。

　　龐德的手指悠哉玩弄著Q的褲腰，而Q得費盡全力才能阻止自己捉住他的手腕，直接在他的掌上磨蹭。

　　他不知如何找回了自己的聲音，以完美而驚人的冷靜語氣說道，「展覽還有一個小時才會開始，我準備要去沖個澡，再多做點工作。」

　　「現在是麼，」龐德的手更往下探，Q的頭無力地往後垂靠。回過神時，他已經被吻得神魂顛倒，扭動著身體要褪下短褲，渾身癱軟地掙扎著，直到他聽見電腦進入待機模式的微弱聲響。

　　「這是間大淋浴室。」Q說。  

\--

　

　　回程的班機正如Q所期望的那樣平靜無波。他全程幾乎都在自行施加審度的昏迷狀態中度過，只偶爾朦朧查覺到坐在隔壁的007。

　　有幾次他感覺到輕搭在他手腕脈搏的指尖，這比任何穩當的飛機都要令他安心。

　　他不知道這代表什麼，但他也不打算深究。

\--

　　MI6裡的工作*幾乎*一如往常。

　　Q大部分的時間都耗在實驗室，準備按照他的日常工作行程，跑測試，敲鍵盤，然後除了偶然經過之外不會見到任何特務。

　　除了007似乎打定主意要在他工作時來搞破壞之外。

　　或許也有其他說法，但顯然007短時間內是沒事可幹了。有可能是因為M還是對他在馬爾薩處理事情的方式不太高興，或者因為007他自己想要在再次投入外勤工作之前，花多一點時間專注在訓練上。

　　不過不知為何，他好像總能碰巧遇到Q。Q抓到007盯著他看的次數多到不能用偶然解釋──深不可測的眼神冷得如極地尖冰，讓人後頸的寒毛都豎了起來。

　　「你是不是走錯樓層了？」這狀況一再重複發生，很難說是碰巧，Q只好開口問他。他努力要維持專業的樣子，但是每當這該死的詹姆斯龐德閒晃進房間裡，這些企圖都拋到九霄雲外了。

　　他祈禱沒人注意到。不過，其實有很大可能是其他人都跟他在同一條船上。

　　而就在這時，龐德吻了他。                               

　　這完全出乎Q的意料之外，但同時這也正是打他迷迷糊糊下了那班天殺的飛機之後就一直渴求的。他的身體比腦袋還要更早更早起了反應，天啊，龐德的吻滿是炙熱與探觸，濡潤而無恥，但誘人得令Q的雙手只能死命緊抓著那燙得筆挺的西裝領口。

　　「如果你想害我被開除，」他嘶聲說，「應該有其他更好的法子。」

　　這絕對是個爛主意，無論對他個人或工作，但Q的好奇心向來是他的致命傷，從他還是個骨瘦如柴的中等駭客（greyhat）就無法抗拒惡作劇，還有槍砲設計。

　　「你鞋帶鬆了，」龐德一本正經說完，在Q還來不及站穩前就消失了。誰還管得了鞋帶啊。

\--

　　第二天，在Q一手抓出同事螢幕上程式碼的錯誤，一手打開午餐的同時，他出現了。

　　「這什麼鬼？」龐德帶著明顯的懷疑瞪著shami tikki（印度烤羊肉餅），

　　「這是──」Q正要開口，龐德就已經自動自發咬了一口，完全不請自來。

　　Q想也不想就伸手拍掉龐德的魔掌。「這是我的午餐，就是這樣。關鍵字是『我的』。」

　　「當然當然，」龐德寬宏大度地回答，把肉餅遞給Q，然後對捲起袖子的Q前臂上的瘀青皺眉頭，「怎麼了？」

　　Q拉下毛衣的袖子。「沒事，我昨天撞到桌子。」

　　「那些桌子真是要命的威脅，」龐德說。聽起來不像是開玩笑，「銳利的桌角也太多了。」

　　「不管你信不信，我通常是可以在普通桌子旁邊活動無礙的。」

　　龐德只是不滿地哼了哼，盯著Q的手臂看，彷彿它膽敢干冒大不諱。

 

　　當天晚上，Q第一次被他帶回家，結果導致了各種奇妙的新傷痕，他自己甚至也成功地在龐德厚實的肩膀留下一組頗像樣的指印作為回報。有趣的是，007對此就毫無怨言。

\--

　　Q逐漸習慣龐德忽然憑空出現，從頭到腳仔細打量他一遍，然後搶著咬他第一口午餐。

　　雖然這整件事情有點詭異，但他猜007大概不太會煮東西。而Q從小就是個挑食到惡名昭彰的人，總是得學會一點求生技能以免餓死。

　　而他終於在某天晚上得到了回報。那天晚上，他工作到整個團隊的人都已經陸續回家，只剩他一個人。他喜歡留到很晚那種自由的感覺──不用回應任何人，不被打擾、隨心所欲鑽研任何計畫。他以前會反駁說自己最不想要被當作怪咖，但假如有任何一個地方可以安心當個怪人，那大概就是MI6了。

　　這回，當龐德忽然出現的時候，他還有點兒良心，在Q看到他同時丟出手上任何工具之前，就先清了清喉嚨，昭示他的大駕光臨。

　　「晚安。」

　　他穿著他滿櫃西裝中的一套，折痕筆直完美到Q只要花點心思就可以拿來當玻璃切割器，那種會讓Q昏眩而腦筋完全無法思考的西裝。他小心翼翼放下手中正在修理、被開膛剖腹的無線電。

　　「嗨？」

　　然後那該死的007就像飢餓的叢林貓一樣撲倒他，Q雖然倒退了幾步，但胯部早就緊貼著龐德的大腿，雙拳捏緊了龐德的衣領。「你瘋了嗎？這邊有裝監視器的。」

　　「沒啦，現在沒了。」龐德輕描淡寫地說，「你以為我是誰？」

　　然後他的手指爬梳過Q的髮絲，用舌頭挑逗著Q，令他想不顧一切把自己拋上任何一張被龐德討厭的、有尖角的桌面上。

　　但最終，是讓龐德攤在椅子上，Q站在他的雙腿間，背後被那些銳利桌緣抵著，他的陰莖被一隻大手包覆著。「你應該多照顧自己一點。」龐德喃喃說著，而他另一隻手則敏捷地拉下Q的針織外套的拉鍊。

　　「是什麼讓你覺得我沒照顧自己？」Q偷瞄了一眼外賣餐盒裡剩餘的晚餐。「西班牙燉飯很健康的。」

　　「看你上飛機前就知道。你硬灌下去的那些藥量，都足以幹掉一隻麋鹿了。」

　　Q不知道為什麼現在為什麼會忽然提這個，但他還是用僅存的嚴正氣勢回答了，因為龐德正用潮熱而令人分神的吻巡梭著他的皮帶上緣，「少誇張了，我精確知道我自己的身形能承受多少劑量。」

　　「那麼，請鉅細靡遺告訴我，你和你的身體能承受多少吧。」

　　007最荒謬的特質──應該說最荒謬的各種特質之一，就是即使他用的是現存最不忍卒聽的老硍句子，但不知為何，仍然能讓Q想要抖落長褲爬上他的大腿。

　　龐德看著他，薄唇彎起一個令人惱怒的壞笑，讓Q在親吻他或者賞他一巴掌之間游移不決。而龐德將他拉近，親密而小心翼翼的樣子，所以Q什麼都不想管了，畢竟這是令人疲憊的一天，而Q不特別想要與自己理性對抗。

　　反正，他也不是那麼在乎這些長褲。

\--

　　鑲青椒讓真相嶄露頭角。

　　「你現在是變成我的試毒員，還是怎樣？」

　　龐德非常堅決地保持沉默，努力嚥下食物。

　　「噢，」Q說，「噢，天啊，你不是認真的吧！」

　　等到他終於放下雙手，把臉抬起來的時候，龐德已經不見了。

\--

　　從某個角度來說，這是他簽下軍需官合約後最好笑的事情。不是任誰都能用一聲咳嗽就讓007本人憑空現身，嚴謹地確保他沒有倒在血泊中。

　　但從另個角度而言，這實在太瞧不起人了，Q寧可相信這只是他的幻覺。他被看扁的次數已經多到自己都不想數了，龐德這種作為只是更火上澆油而已。

　　新手不代表是白癡，他對龐德所有的過往記錄都瞭若指掌。到現在，他甚至還額外知曉其他的事情，像是他受不了香菜，但某回還是忍耐著硬吞下Q的酪梨沙拉、和他排列酒櫃的方式。以及他高潮前的呻吟聲。

　　當他讓Q把嘴包覆著他的陰莖，他的聲音會是低沉而愉悅的，他的手會輕扯著Q的頭髮──正是Q喜歡的方式。

　　Q按耐住忽然升起的莫名衝動，以免自己想要去抽點真正的煙，然後整個禮拜都躲在床底。他是個大人了，他可以*應付*的。

　

　　但當他第二天早晨上班時，發現龐德搶先一步把實驗室裡所有的桌角都貼上泡棉膠，他仍然感到惱火又丟臉得要命。

　　龐德說他覺得做手工很紓壓。Q本來想勉強同意的，畢竟這確實也是他克服創傷後沉重壓力的方式。

　　但Q脫口而出的卻是，「這全是屁話。」

　　龐德直瞪著他，但其中挑釁與勾引的成分多過憤怒。或許Q的意志決心終究還是很容易被攻陷的，所以才會只能緊貼著龐德的肩膀喘息，掙扎著要棲靠在著那些兒童安全書桌上──都是龐德幹的好事，好個*兒童安全*哪。Q知道下回可就不只是幫他試毒而已，還會幫他把午餐搗成泥。絕不能讓這種事情發生，龐德得知道*不准再這樣下去了*。

　　Q盡力了，他真的有努力。「不可以，噢，別再──」

　　龐德淡色的睫毛垂下又挑起。「你是不是又要教訓我說，搞上自己同僚是莽撞的行為？」

　　「什麼？不，跟這完全無關──而且，技術上來說，誰都還沒上了誰呢！」Q回嘴，討厭被發現自己的警戒心下降。

　　「噢，」龐德的聲音有如絲絨。「這是可以改變的。你想嗎？」他輕點Q的嘴唇，直到Q乖乖張開嘴將他的食指吸入口中。「假如我將一兩根手指滑入你緊繃的小屁股，然後再讓你回去跟你那些玩具作伴，只撐開到足以讓你想要得發狂卻還不能滿足的程度。你熬不熬得到下班呢？還是你會攤軟在我車子的引擎蓋上，求我上你呢？」

　　在其他平行世界的Q或許可以比較瀟灑以對，但此地此刻的Q只能一邊呻吟一邊蹭著龐德裹著西裝褲的腿，像隻沒教養的小狗一樣發情。

　　他真想痛罵自己，不但吮入第二根手指，還讓龐德在他的耳邊咧嘴笑著說，「你是饜足了呢，還是準備要射在內褲裡了？」

　　Q給了他指尖留連一舔。「誰說我有穿呢？」

 　　他扶正眼鏡，在龐德還來不及回答之前，就神態自若地轉身離去。

 

 

 


End file.
